Evil Never Rests
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: Dark Raph, Don, and Mikey all want revenge on one of the turtles for making Dark Leo question being evil. What turtle is it and what will they do?
1. Prologue

Suki's story!

...

"What's takin' so long?" Dark Raph grunted impatiantly.

"Can it you mook! I'm almost done." Dark Don snapped, connecting and disconecting wires while pressing a couple of buttons.

Dark Michelangelo crossed his arms, "Well hurry it up!" he growled, his long tongue wiggling around.

"Got it." Dark Don took a step back and pushed a big red button, causing a giant hologram screen showing the inside of Cody Jones' pent house to appear.

"So where's that turtle?" Dark Raph asked, a sick grin splitting his red face. "I'm looking for him." Dark Don pressed a couple of buttons, each one switching the sceen to a diffrent room.

It took a couple of tries but they finally came to the living room where Leo was sitting alone on the couch, reading a book.

"There he is. The little pest that made our fearless leader a goody-two-shoes." Dark Raph hissed, slashing his claw through the screen.

Once it came back in focus Raph entered the living room, "Glad ta see yer finally takin' it easy." he smirked, flopping down next to Leo.

Leo snapped the book closed and leaned back with a sigh, "How can I not? You Don and Mikey all locked the dojo up, put a scanner on he door that makes an alarm go off when ever I try to go outside without someone with me, and sealed all the windows." Leo glared at his hot headed brother.

"Well then maybe you should think twice before goin' roof jumpin' at night in the freezin' rain." Raph replied.

"I don't even have a high fever!" Leo protested, crossing his arms.

"Ya don't think one hundred two point five is high?" Raph challenged, standing up, "By the way, Don said that if he comes out here and finds ya he's gonna tie ya ta yer bed and lock the door." he warned.

Leo sprung up from the couch and went to his room, fake sleeping.

Moments later Don came in and hesitantly touched his 'sleeping' brother's forehead.

Confirming that he still had a fever, Don lightly shook Leo's shoulder, "Leo bro. Come on, you need to eat something." he said softly.

Leo stirred awake to make it look like he was just waking up and blinked up at Don.

The three dark turtles were wearing evil grins, "Did you hear that? The shell backs' leader is sick." Dark Don snickered.

"Oh I heard." Dark Mike licked his lips.

"So what's the plan?" Dark Raph hissed, glaring hatefully at Leo.

"We wait for everyone to fall asleep, and then, we bring him hear." Dark Don said.

Dark Raph rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "And then the fun begins."


	2. Captured

Serling quietly knocked on Leo's door, "Leonardo, your fellow miscreants wanted me to inform you that they have gone out to retrieve your medicine and will be returning shortly," he said as he entered the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup, "And they requested for me to bring you dinner."

Sighing, Leo sat up and accepted the tray, "Thanks Serling."

Serling nodded in response, leaving the room,_ 'Of course. The only one of those turtles thats slightly sane becomes ill!' _he thought.

Leo sipped his soup, glancing up when Cody came in holding something behind his back, "Hey Leo. How are you feeling?" the boy asked.

"Like I'm in prison." Leo grumbled, setting the soup aside.

Cody chuckled and walked up to Leo, "Well, I thought you might be bored so I had Starly find this for you." he took out an old sketch pad and pencil, handing them to Leo.

Leo smiled and took them, "Cody... how did you know?" he flipped open the sketch pad to see if it was used, which it wasn't.

"I read about it in April and Casey's journal." Cody shrugged.

"Thanks Cody!" Leo grinned, "No problem." Cody said, exiting the room.

...

"Ya lost yer mind yet?" Raph smirked, sitting down on Leo's bed.

Leo opened a sleepy eye and glared at his red masked brother, "Make up your mind already will you? First you said you wanted me to take a nap and now you won't let me sleep. Now what is it?" he groaned.

"Don and Mike went out fer a movie, so I thought ya might wanna get outta bed fer a bit and come watch a movie wit' me out in the livin' room." Raph casually leaned against the wall the bed was pressed up against, looking down at his now wide awake brother.

Leo jumped out of bed and grinned, "Raph, you're the best brother a turtle could ask for,"

"Don't you ferget it!" Raph chuckled, walking out of the room beside his ill brother.

"And don't you let it go to your head Raphael." Leo grunted after a few seconds. Raph snickered and turned on the tv, giving Leo the bowl of popcorn he had made earlier.

Leo smiled his thanks and put the bowl between them, taking a handful and shoving it in his mouth.

At some point in the middle of the movie Leo dozed off and his chin fell to his chest. Raph sighed, a hint of a smile on his face as he lowered the volume and picked his brother up bridal style, carrying him back to bed. It was times like this that he was glad that though Leo was the oldest he was also the smallest of his brothers, even compared to Mikey Leo was just a few inches shorter.

Raph gently laid Leo down in bed and pulled the blankets up, turning off the lights as he left the room.

...

(Later that night)

Dark Raph grinned sardonically and yelled, "They're all asleep. Lets go." he chuckled, dragging the long claw on his left hand along the wall as he aproached the entrance, his other two brothers close behind him.

...

*Cough, cough, cough, cough!* Leo sat up, coughing into his arm and groaning quietly when he was done.

He slowly laid down again, closing his eyes and falling asleep. The three large figures hiding in the shadows froze just incase the blue masked turtle woke up again. When they were sure he was asleep Dark Don stealthily went to the bed and suddenly whipped his tail out, wrapping it around Leo's head as a gag.

Leo's eyes snapped open and he immediatly started struggling, trying to call out for his brothers as he was lifted in the air by the tail around his mouth.

"Get the ropes!" Dark Don hissed quitely when he felt Leo bite his tail.

Growling, Leo bit down harder and started attempting to pry the tail off with his hands but was forced to stop when Dark Mike grabbed his hands and pulled them behind Leo's shell, tying them together.

Dark Raph came up and wrapped a chain around Leo's arms, pulling tight enough to make Leo gasp in pain.

He smirked and tied one last rope around Leo's ankles, pinning them together.

"Now get the gag before he tears a piece of my tail off!" Dark Don growled behind clenched teeth.

Dark Mike laughed, quickly silenced by Dark Raph slapping a hand over his mouth, "Quiet! Ya wanna wake up all'a New York?" he snapped in a whispered tone.

Grinning sheepishly, Dark Mike took out the gag and waited for Dark Don to take his tail off of Leo's mouth.

The second he did, though, Leo started to shout, "RA-mph!" the gag was set in place before his gauntlet was ripped off and he was slung over Dark Raph's shoulder.

Dark Don looked threw the gauntlet on the bed and looked at his tail, furious to find bleeding teeth marks on the spot Leo had bitten him.

Leo smirked behind the gag.

Just as Dark Don was about to rip him out of Dark Raph's grasp, Dark Mike put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on! Save that for later, for now lets get out of here."

Dark Don sneared but nodded, "Fine. But when we get back I call first dibs."

Gulping, Leo wiggled and squirmed, hoping that Dark Raph would lose his grip but he never did, only tightened it. Though he hadn't known the dark turtles very long he still knew that aside from Dark Raph, Dark Don had more than a bit of a temper and could really hold a grudge.

Leo suddenly stilled when his head started to hurt and every thing started spin, _'Stupid fever!' _he thought.

Dark Raph grinned and motioned for his brothers to follow him into the shadows. As they proceeded through the pent house and neared their escape route, the dark turtles and Leo, much to his delight, could hear footsteps heading their way.

Though his cries were muffled by the gag Leo was still shouting rather loudly, praying that someone would hear him.

Surpressing a growl Dark Raph put his hand around Leo's throat and squeezed, cutting off Leo's air.

Leo ceased his cries and stilled.

"Hello? Is somebody here?" Serling looked around, tapping his matalic chin, "I could have sworn I heard something." he mused, shrugging after a minute and walking away.

The dark turtles waited for absolute siilence before they rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Dark Mike whispered, "I thought that there was an alarm that goes off every time he tries to leave?"

Dark Don rolled his eyes and frowned in irritation, "No duh you mook. But it only goes off if he's alone. But he isn't now, is he?" he said like it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dark Mike scratched his head but followed them out the door, slightly surprised when the alarms didn't go off.

He let out a demented laugh and scurried after his brothers onto their ship.

Leo grunted as he was dropped on the ground, barely having time to recover when he was kicked in the stomach and sent flying to the wall.

Dark Don roughly picked him up by his neck and dragged him into a room about the size of an average walk in closet, the metal door sliding closed and leaving the room illuminated by a dim light up on the ceiling.

Dropping his prisoner, Dark Don secured the door and swiftly slashed his claws through Leo's bindings.

When he was free Leo made a mad dash towards the door only to be stopped by the purple turtle grabbing the top of his shell and throwing him back to the wall.

A dizzy spell came over him as he was dragged to the corner of he room and felt something cold and hard secure to his left ankle.

Once every thing was clear he saw his ankle was chained and the chain was linked to the wall. It wasn't very long, probably only big enough to reach the center of the room.

He was suddenly yanked forward by the sash of his sheathes and lifted off his feet so that he was eye to eye with Dark Donatello who was grinning maliciously, "Let the fun begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo yelped as he was thrown and pinned against the wall and punched repeatedly. Dark Don growled and held Leo up against the wall with one arm and used the other to grab Leo's left arm and bite it, his sharp teeth almost going bone deep.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed, weakly kicking out at the purple mutant turtle.

Dark Don released him and laughed at his pathetic attempts, "That's for biting my tail." he growled, kneeing him in the stomach. The blue masked turtle doubled over as much as Dark Don would allow and glared at him.

The dark turtle chuckled and threw Leo to the ground, stomping on his shell. Leo grimanced when he heard and felt cracks appear in the center of his shell, small pieces falling on the floor.

Dark Don stomped again and again, enjoying the small whimpers of pain that not even Leonardo could hold in.

Suddenly haulting his assault, Dark Don picked Leo up by the tails of his bandanna, making Leo groan at the uncomfortable position. Roughly gripping Leo's chin and lifting his head with one hand, Dark Don used the other to click a metal collar no thicker than a finger around his neck and attached a leather leash to the small loop on the collar.

Leo growled and snapped his leg up, successfuly kicking the larger mutant turtle in the face. Dark Don hissed and dropped the blue clad turtle to cradle his aching beak, "Why you!" he snapped, reaching out for him with a menacing look. Leo jumped back and got in a defensive position.

A smirk split across Dark Don's face and he lifted his arm, pressing a few buttons on his gauntlet. Seconds later Leo could feel a small metal cord snake it's way up his neck and the back of his head, spliting in two and going for his temples.

Leo tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he yanked. He saw Dark Don press a button and he suddenly felt an uncomfortable pain in his head. Dark Don pressed another button and the pain became ten times worse. Leo let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Chuckling coldly, the dark turtle pressed two more buttons and Leo screamed, falling on his side and curling up, trying to will the pain away.

Just when Leo thought that the purple turtle was going to let his brain fry the pain slowly disappeared and soon he was left panting, his throat raw from screaming.

Dark Don smirked smugly and approached the fallen turtle, lifting him off his feet by the leash on the collar. Leo gaged and pulled at the metal suffocating him. Dark Don tossed him back on the floor and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the wall.

There was a sudden banging on the door, making dark Don growl, "What!"

Dark Mike crossed his arms on the other side of the door, "Quit hoggin' the turtle! I wanna beat him up too!" he yelled, banging on the door again.

Dark Don snarled and picked Leo up by the tails of his bandanna and threw him at the wall again, making Leo grunt at the impact. The purple mutant sent him one last glare before unlocking the doors and leaving. Dark Mike came in, holding his axes, "Nyahahah! My turn!" he laughed, slashing one of the axes across Leo's chest.

Leo yelped and tried to roll away only for the chain to get wrapped around his legs and trap him on his plastron, leaving him vulnerable and completely at the yellow turtle's mercy. He could feel Dark Mike grab his ankles and pick him up upside down.

Dark Mike stuck his long tongue out and wrapped it around the collar to yank Leo's head up so he was looking up at the yellow turtle. Grinning, he elbowed Leo in the face, letting go of Leo's ankles at the same time. Leo yelped and rolled away, blood filling his mouth and running down his split lip.

He was yanked up by the leash again and from the grin on Dark Mikes face, he new the blood shower had just begun.

...

Mikey cheerfully came in Leo's room with a tray full of food, "Rise and shine bro!" he grinned, glancing at the bed. He dropped the tray and his smile dropped, "Leo?" he gasped, rushing to the empty bed.

He saw Leo's gauntlet and picked it up "GUYS! Get in here, quick!" he screamed.

Seconds later Raph, Don, and Cody were in the room, "What's wrong Mike?" Don asked.

"Leo's gone!"

Raph's eyes widened and he pushed Mikey out of the way to inspect the room. Sure enough, there was no sign of their ill brother.

"I found this on his bed." Mike frowned, handing it to Don. Don took it and frowned thoughtfully, "Okay, so we know that Leo was definately taken-" "Or he snuck out and didn't want us ta track 'im." Raph interupted gruffly.

Don glared at him "First of all, I highly doubt that Leo would do anything like that because he knows we'll be woried sick, and second of all, we need to find out who took him."

"Lets check out the security camera's." Cody said, already exiting the room.

The others quickly followed him to the security room and activated the hollo-screen. Cody trped in a couple of demands and the screen showed Leo's room from the previous night. Raph nearly broke the device when he saw the dark turtles ambush their sick brother and tied ad gagged him, though he smirked when he saw the blood dripping down from the purple turtle's tail.

"So we know that your clones took him, but how did they get in without activating the security system?" Cody asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Raph punched his palm with his other hand and growled, "Who cares? Lets find them, kick their ugly shells, and bring Leo back!"

Don shook his head, "We will Raph, but we need to find out how they got in too, so that we'll be able to prvent it from happening again." he explained, putting a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder.

Raph sighed in frustration, "Fine. But I'm goin' out ta look fer any sign of them." he grunted, fingering his sai pommels.

...

Sorry guys, this is the best that I can do for now. I promise the next chapter will be longer! And it seems longer to me when I'm typing it because my wordpad is only, like, six inches wide. Again, sorry.


End file.
